The present invention relates to a display device using laser in a video apparatus, and, more particular, to a display device for a video tape recorder which freely adjusts the size of a screen by scanning a signal onto a wall or other white surface using a semiconductor laser instead of a cathode ray tube.
In general, cathode ray tubes (CRT) or color picture tubes, employing the emission of an electron beam, are used to reproduce a picture from a video tape recorder. A projection display device using a CRT is disclosed in Japanese patent 2-273782.
The projection display device of JP 2-273782 enlarges a picture displayed on a display medium and projects the enlarged picture using a white optical source onto a large screen, enabling a display with high luminance and high gray level. The device uses a liquid crystal light valve (LCLV) to display an optical image of the CRT onto the screen. Therefore, a CRT for displaying the picture is required.